


未完妈咪02

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 预警：双性/产乳/生子提要/女性器官描写/意识流





	未完妈咪02

**Author's Note:**

> \- - 拐上了原野，妄想真的是撒了腿狂奔，车都追不上了...都忘记自己是辆车了 （白眼  
以及我自己都想吐槽，这他妈是喝醉了吗？是喝醉了吗？？怕不是被下药了吧...（望天  
迟钝真的好可爱 x

见一舔过这已经被他掏的干净的乳头。干咽一口。

“妈咪。”

而这一声，就像，天啊，我该如何去形容。就像被烈日灼伤的土地，躲在秃秃石壁旁的土地，那里阴暗，却仍然灼热，干燥坚硬的，似乎能划过万物。就是这样低沉喑哑沾满了只要钻进任何一个成年人的耳里就能轻而易举的分辨出其中性欲的男性嗓音，它划在了小麦色的胸口上，那里起伏着早不再平稳。

你可真是个淫荡的妈咪，对吗，展正希？

见一不知道他是否有说出这句话，心声是如此之大，好像就在耳边。可现在还不到用言语去挑逗的时候，对一个醉汉，这无疑是对牛弹琴，射出一道道打不出痛感的软箭。现在更大的乐趣，是这人难得的醉像。这散落脚边一地的酒瓶子，是怎样彰显着，说明着一个事实——这位正处于断乳期的母亲，陷入了对孩子暂时离去的戒断反应中。虽然你已经在那两个小家伙身上吃到了足够多的醋，但这一次，嗨嗨，别否认了，你心里得有多甜？那酥麻、奇异的满足感又在你心尖冒开。

我们从未去怀疑过展正希的责任感。毫不夸张，可能在那一群男人当中，展正希身上所富有的责任心，会在女性认知中得到最高的认可度。所以，当孩子的到来属于意外的那范畴时，展正希的答案令你毫不意外却又极度惊喜。他选择生下来。那时，你哭的绝对不比一个婴儿更好看，眼泪噗噗而下，打在你紧握着他双手上，泪水沿着你们的指缝滑进。其实那时候的眼泪，比起感动，更多的，是心疼的吧，心疼他。而比心疼更大的，是这个人，竟然愿意为你生孩子！那种男性独有的占用欲得到极大满足的喜悦。你拥有着他占据着他得到了他！

那时的你，不，就连贺天，都不会想到，当孩子真的生下来后，对这两个家庭缺失的男孩会是怎样的改变。

那时更多的，见一满脑子都是展正希。为他的孕吐而揪心，为他的胎动而咒骂，骂的上头时是连带着自己和贺天以及祖宗十八代一起骂上去。这里需补充一下，其实那时候他们都不知道这肚子里的双胞胎究竟是谁的种，反正见一是默认了展正希的孩子就是他的孩子，贺天面上表的是看戏观望好玩，那内心到底是否有所期待嘛......我不说，只说在孕期时展正希所有在用的东西他都先见一一步买齐全，来蹭住的频率是与展正希的肚子一起生长，最后索性厚着脸挤进了展父家，——因为怀孕展正希回到了自己熟悉的家中养胎。——被暴躁孕妇直接揣下单人床，让他和见一一起挤地铺？开玩笑，贺总自是选择盘下邻居的房，把两家砸个对通，换上任展正希伸长了腿也踹不到头的大床。

在更深的夜，见一会摸索着到阳台上和黑发的男人一起抽烟。在孩子降生后，两双颜色各异的眼睛，见一绝对会向你大声宣扬，贺天在看见那个有着黑色眼睛的女孩时，完全柔软下来沙红的眼睛里涌着泪水！

“自己他妈去照个镜子再说吧傻逼鼻涕都要掉下来了！”

虽然见一也哭着凶，但在搂在病床上的展正希时，一种自他怀孕以来落下的空荡感觉就一直缠绕着他，即使在孩子出生以后也没有消退，甚至更加凶猛。这种感觉，该如何形容？你想到了中学时的夜晚，在你第一次鼓起勇气，像用尽全身力气将自己毫无保留的推送出去，以赴死一般跟他表白时。他回应过来的那个拥抱，那个落在额头上的吻，那句‘我知道了’......

你因他没有再把你推开而如获新生，因他的吻而欣喜若狂！而那句话？直到隔了许久，心脏渐渐平复以后，才在心中翻搅咀嚼起来，还不待你回个味，你就消失在了他的生命中，触不到了。

瞧这描写，这可不个悲情的故事。他们最后重逢相遇相爱，那时留在心中的结早已被解开。那现在这个呢？就在现在解。

当见一看见落在展正希脚边的那些酒瓶时，心里一直空荡的地方，瞬间被填满了。

与中学时如出一辙的问题格式。

他没有把我推开，究竟是真的喜欢，还是仅仅处于兄弟间的责任？不愿意伤害？/

他选择生养孩子，究竟是真的喜欢，还是仅仅出于责任？

话表的太明白了。

见一再一次捧上他的脸。柔软、温暖.....

你多想去满足他想要的一切啊！

见一的吻落着轻柔，他细腻而又珍惜，轻嘬着微张的双唇，舔过整洁的牙齿，然后揪住迟钝还不躲闪的舌，将自己唇间的奶香分享给他，直到自己满足后，纠缠着将它拉出，让他吐着舌尖，就像他时常吃东西被烫到那样。——他的舌头实在敏感的过分。——展正希总是对自己的性感毫无自知。见一有一搭没一搭的逗弄着乖巧舌尖，一边抓住展正希伸向自己左胸的手，抵着他的头，喑哑的说道：

“希希不乖哦~”

“这可是小七的，妈咪要是自己玩完了，咱们小姑娘可要饿肚子了啊。”

说着，一边将他的手带离，而自己却在离开前，翘起食指，在红肿的乳头上一勾，那奶汁竟然就这样轻松地朝上溅出。与被见一吃的干净的右胸不同，这一边他还完全未动。在之前一连串对身体的挑逗刺激下，这里简直就像被倒到了十分满的杯子，液体被那一点表面张力牵扯着刮在杯缘，只要稍稍有一点儿外力，就哆哆嗦嗦的沿着杯壁滑落、泄露出来。

见一拉扯过散在一旁不知是谁的领带，将展正希的手背在身后松松的系上了结。

“坏妈咪。”

TBC.


End file.
